Resource
Natural resources exist in area maps, like the Estate and Camp, and can be cut down to gain resource items. If resource objects are within the player's energy limit they can cut and harvest the resource. If cut by hand the player receives bonuses of e.g. experience and collector items. In home areas, trees and rocks leave behind treasure chests when fully cleared. In travel areas, combo-clicking (5 clicks or more) on resources yields travel finds with better rewards. Resources can also be cut down by the Sawmill and Quarry automatically, without energy requirements, and without an object size limit. Some natural resources are a renewing resource and reappear on the map occasionally; weeds and grass do so often, trees and rocks more rarely. Some objects go with the season, e.g. by being snow-covered in winter. Travel locations also have underground resources, which can be found with Geo-Compasses and uncovered with Geologists. Underground resource deposits are randomly distributed on the map and located differently for each player. List Grasses and weeds Weeds give clover. Grasses give grass, as well as clover and stones. Res grass 1.png|link=Tuft of grass|'Tuft of grass' 5pcs Res grass 2.png|link=Bunch of grass|'Bunch of grass' 6pcs Res grass 3.png|link=Clump of grass|'Clump of grass' 9pcs Resource-Iris 1.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 10pcs Resource-Iris 2.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 12pcs Resource-Iris 3.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 14pcs Res grass dry 1.png|link=Dry Grass|'Dry Grass' 9pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Sowthistle|Weed. Sowthistle 1pcs Resource-Cornflowers.png|link=Cornflowers|Weed. Cornflowers 3pcs Resource-Daisies.png|link=Daisies|Weed. Daisies 3pcs Resource-Milkweed.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 5pcs Resource-Milkweed 2.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 1pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Thistles|'Thistles' 5pcs Resource-Ferns.png|link=Ferns|'Ferns' 7pcs Res cattail 1.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 13pcs Res cattail 2.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 14pcs Res cattail 3.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 15pcs Shrubs Shrubs give grass and wood. Resource-Hydrangea 1.png|link=Hydrangea (resource)|'Hydrangea' 13pcs Resource-Hydrangea 2.png|link=Hydrangea (resource)|'Hydrangea' 18pcs Resource-Goosefoot 1.png|link=Goosefoot|'Goosefoot' 14pcs Resource-Goosefoot 2.png|link=Goosefoot|'Goosefoot' 17pcs Res red goosefoot 1.png|link=Red Goosefoot|'Red Goosefoot' 18pcs Res red goosefoot snowy 2.png|link=Red Goosefoot|'Red Goosefoot' 19pcs Res thuja 1.png|link=Thuja|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 12pcs Res thuja 2.png|link=Thuja|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 16pcs Res thicket 1.png|link=Thicket|'Thicket' 12pcs Res thicket 2.png|link=Thicket|'Thicket' 20pcs Res juniper 1.png|link=Juniper|'Juniper' 13pcs Res juniper 2.png|link=Juniper|'Juniper' 18pcs Trees Trees give wood. They can be cut with a Sawmill. Resource-Small fir.png|link=Small Fir|'Small Fir' 8pcs Resource-Pine19.png|link=Pine|'Pine' 19pcs Resource-Fir.png|link=Fir|'Fir' (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce) 40pcs Resource-Rowan17.png|link=Rowan|'Rowan' 17pcs Resource-Rowan18.png|link=Oh Rowan Mine|'Oh Rowan Mine' 18pcs Res willow 1.png|link=Willow|'Willow' 22pcs Resource-Maple small.png|link=Lesser Maple|'Lesser Maple' 25pcs Resource-Maple.png|link=Maple|'Maple' 55pcs Res deadwood 1.png|link=Deadwood|'Deadwood' 33pcs Resource-Oak.png|link=Oak|'Oak' 90pcs Res ash 1.png|link=Ash|'Ash' 115pcs Resource-Pine 1.png|link=|'Pine' 36pcs Resource-Pine 2.png|link=|'Pine' 40pcs Resource-Pine 3.png|link=|'Pine' 46pcs Resource-Linden 1.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 31pcs Resource-Linden 2.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 78pcs Resource-Marsh linden 1.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 38pcs Resource-Marsh linden 2.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 86pcs Res mellow tree 1.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 12pcs Res mellow tree 2.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 19pcs Res mellow tree 3.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 40pcs File:Res orange tree autumn.png|link=|'Orange Tree' 50pcs File:Res red tree autumn.png|link=|'Red Tree' 50pcs Res hawthorn 1.png|link=Hawthorn|'Hawthorn' 23pcs Resource-Cedar25.png|link=Cedarling|'Cedarling' 25pcs Resource-Cedar42.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 42pcs Resource-Cedar75.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 75pcs Stones/Rock Stones/Rock give stones. They can be Quarry-mined. Res stones dark 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 11pcs Res stones dark 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 29pcs Res stones dark 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 39pcs Res stones dark 4.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 45pcs Res stones white 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 14pcs Res stones white 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 22pcs Res stones white 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 35pcs Res stones white 4.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 70pcs Res stones white 5.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 90pcs Res stones wall 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 18pcs Res stones wall 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 21pcs Res stones wall 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 23pcs Res stones beige 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 14pcs Res stones beige 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 48pcs Res stones beige 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 74pcs Res stones limestone 1.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' ?pcs Res stones limestone 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 34pcs Res stones limestone 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 64pcs Resource-Stones columns 2.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 82pcs Resource-Stones columns 3.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 110pcs Resource-Stones columns 4.png|link=Stones (resource)|'Stones' 144pcs Minerals Minerals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Res malachite 1.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' 27pcs Res malachite 2.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' 70pcs Res malachite 3.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' 115pcs Res clay 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 27pcs Res clay 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 70pcs Res clay 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 115pcs Res puddle 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Puddle' 42pcs Res puddle 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Medium-sized puddle' 85pcs Res puddle 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Large puddle' 145pcs Res marble 1.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 22pcs Res marble 2.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 34pcs Res marble 3.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 64pcs Res marble red 1.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 22pcs Res marble red 2.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 34pcs Res marble red 3.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 64pcs Resource-Diamonds 1.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'?Diamonds' ?pcs Resource-Diamonds 2.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'Diamonds' 45pcs Resource-Diamonds 3.png|link=Diamond (resource)|'?Diamonds' ?pcs Res sulfur 1.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 21pcs Res sulfur 2.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res sulfur 3.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 70pcs Res basalt 1.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Res basalt 2.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Res basalt 3.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Metals Metals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Resource-Iron 1.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 22pcs Resource-Iron 2.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 44pcs Resource-Iron 3.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 88pcs Resource-Silver 1.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 22pcs Resource-Silver 2.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 52pcs Resource-Silver 3.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 88pcs Resource-Gold 1.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Resource-Gold 2.png|link=Gold (resource)|'Gold' 34pcs Resource-Gold 3.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Resource-Scrap metal 1.png|link=|'???' ?pcs (Iron) File:Resource-Scrap metal 2.png|link=|'???' 48pcs (Iron) File:Resource-Scrap metal 3.png|link=|'Heap of scrap metal' 76pcs (Iron) File:Res destroyed house.png|link=|'Destroyed House' 100pcs (Iron) Wild crops Wild crops can be cut for the respective crop. File:Resource-Flax.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Flax' 13pcs File:Wheat plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Wheat' 13pcs File:Resource-Mushrooms.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Mushrooms' 13pcs File:Resource-Poppy.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Poppy' ?pcs File:Apple tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Apple tree' 18pcs Vanilla plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Vanilla' 18pcs Cocoa tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Cocoa tree' 18pcs Pineapple plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Pineapple' 13pcs Banana tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Banana tree' 18pcs Other Misc other: File:Res snow 1.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A bit of snow' 8pcs File:Res snow 2.png|link=Snow (resource)|'Snow' 11pcs File:Res snow 3.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A pile of snow' 14pcs File:Res ice 1.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice' 22pcs File:Res ice 2.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice block' 42pcs File:Res ice 3.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice column' 64pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 1.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 10pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 2.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 15pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 5pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 10pcs File:Res_hedge_arch_1.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'Arch' 37pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramidion_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Pyramidion' 33pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramid_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Bush' 28pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_3.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs Miscellaneous Temporary resources Temporary resources are special resources that are temporarily available. This can be due to featuring in events, being seasonal, or similar circumstances. File:Res gravestone 1.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 21pcs File:Res gravestone 2.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 45pcs File:Res gravestone 3.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 90cs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 1.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 22pcs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 2.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 42pcs File:Resource-Frozen flaming heart 3.png|link=Frozen flaming heart|'Frozen flaming heart' 64pcs File:Res hurdle 1.png|link=Hurdle|'Hurdle' 20pcs File:Res earth pillar 1.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 15pcs File:Res earth pillar 2.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 25pcs File:Res earth pillar 3.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 45pcs File:Res meteorite 1.png|link=Meteorite (resource)|'Meteorite' 70pcs File:Res birch red 1.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 2.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 3.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 30pcs File:Res birch red 4.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 45pcs File:Res ruby hazel 1.png|link=Ruby Hazel (resource)|'Ruby Hazel' 5pcs File:Res ruby hazel 2.png|link=Ruby Hazel (resource)|'Ruby Hazel' 10pcs Special flowers: These most commonly appear during events on the event location and the home location. The home location flowers are usually 3pcs, can be moved, and additionally to spawning can be created in the Genie's House. File:Resource-Snowdrops 1.png|link=Snowdrops (resource)|'Snowdrops' 10pcs File:Resource-Snowdrops 2.png|link=Snowdrops (resource)|'Snowdrops' 12pcs File:Resource-Snowdrops 3.png|link=Snowdrops (resource)|'Snowdrops' 14pcs File:Resource-Tulips 1.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 10pcs File:Resource-Tulips 2.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 12pcs File:Resource-Tulips 3.png|link=Tulips (resource)|'Tulips' 14pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 1.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 14pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 2.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 20pcs File:Resource-Mimosa 3.png|link=Mimosa (resource)|'Mimosa' 27pcs File:Res lilies of the valley 1.png|link=Lilies of the valley (resource)|'Lilies of the valley' 14pcs File:Res violets 1.png|link=Violets (resource)|'Violets' 10pcs File:Res violets 2.png|link=Violets (resource)|'Violets' 12pcs,14pcs Notes *see also Unwieldy stone *see also Trash Category:Geography Category:Resources